


Double-teaming the Boyfriend (FF4M)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass Play, CEI, FMF, Femdom, Msub, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome, blindfold, facesitting, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: A young woman goes over to her boyfriend’s place with a friend to fulfill his long-time fantasy of a FMF three-some. The BF is a hunky guy and physically dominant, but she’s long suspected he has a sub streak. She brings a hot girlfriend, who is in on the 3-some plan. The boyfriend thinks it will be a classic porn fantasy, two girls and a guy. Unbeknownst to him, they are packing toys and have other plans.
Relationships: Female performers, Male listener - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Double-teaming the Boyfriend (FF4M)

**Author's Note:**

> Set-up: This script is written as a 2-voice collaboration for two female performers, with blocks of dialogue toggling between the two. A real-time collaboration is also feasible; performers can intersperse dialogue lines as appropriate.
> 
> Personalities: The 1st woman, Tara (the guy’s girlfriend) is a GFE type with a gentle domme vibe…that he may suspect but doesn’t know for sure. The 2nd woman, Cella, is the friend and is more classically Fdom than Tara. He doesn’t know this, either. The performers are confident, playful women. Please feel free to use different names for any of the characters.
> 
> Improvisations are welcome. We’ve provided liberal direction, sound effects, etc to help set the scene. Feel free to incorporate, substitute, improvise, etc. What is most important is that the language/dialogue feels organic to the actors, and that you have fun!

TITLE: Double-Teaming the Boyfriend  
CO-CREATORS: u/MarcellaHatrick and u/POVscribe  
Written for erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

Tags: [FF4M] Double-Teaming the Boyfriend [FMF] [Threesome] [Fdom] [blindfold] [facesit] [oral] [hair pulling] [slapping] [girlcock] [strap-on] [spit roast] [rimming] [spanking] [pegging] [anal] [GFD] [ass worship] [pussy worship] [aftercare] [Good Boy] [CEI]

TARA

(Optional SFX: knock at the door)  
(singsong voice) Honey… I’m home. (giggle)

Are you decent? I brought my friend, like we had said. Cella, this is Mark. Mark, Cella. (pause to allow them to take each other in.)

We brought wine. Do you want to open it? Can you bring some munchies, too? Thanks, hon. (he goes to the kitchen)

See? He’s cute, right? Did you see that ass? (chuckle) What do you think? Can we pull it off? He won’t know what hit him. (sound of the girls high-fiving)

(he comes back with bottle, glasses, munchies.)  
Oh yay, you brought everything. What a good boy! (chuckle)

(Optional: SFX of wine being poured, glasses being clinked, etc. Then the girls settle on a sofa, as Mark sits in an armchair.)

What have you been doing all afternoon? (pause) Why are you acting all coy?  
Oh, you can tell us. We all know why we’re here today… 

Oh, watching 2 girls and a guy porn? Seriously? Are you a frat boy all over again? (giggle)  
Oh, the ones we watched the other day? Those were pretty hot, actually.

Don’t you think Cella looks like one of the girls in that one video? Right? Same hair, same sweet body.  
It’s OK, you can check her out. I’m into dudes all day long, but I know when a girl is hot. I wouldn’t have asked her to this party for 3 otherwise.  
Cella, stand up and show him your sweet peach of an ass. (pause) See, babe? Nice, right? It’s kinda turning me on you ogling her, honestly.

[Up to this point, the girls’ demeanor have been very much in keeping with “slutty” girls fulfilling a typical guy’s fantasy. They are enjoying the charade.]

CELLA

(SFX: smacking her own butt playfully.)

You like? I mean, I know we just met and all, but I saw how your eyes traveled south right after you said hello. Tara told me you’re an ass man, Mark, is that right?

You wanna see this peach up close, baby? (pause as she comes over to the armchair where he’s seated and stands right in front of him, with her ass in line with his face)

(purring sounds) Mmmm, let’s not pretend. You can get all up close and personal with it, if you’d like. Yeah, I love having my ass worshipped. Oh yeah, put your hot hands on my hips and snuggle your face all up in there.

You’re right, Tara, your honey is a total ass man. (chuckle) He’s rubbing his nose and cheekbones all over my ass cheeks. That’s right, baby, worship my juicy backside, mmm.

Oh! (expression of surprise) Dude, he just pulled the waistband of my yoga pants part of the way down! (optional: playfully swats him) You’re being very forward, young man!

(coos) Ooh, that’s nice, actually… your breath across the small of my back feels pretty awesome, mmmm. Don’t go any further for now, though. Just getting started here. Don’t want to reveal all the merchandise just yet.  
Oh, but don’t go anywhere… you can just keep on worshipping… your nose in the crack of my ass feels good. Like a little cock. (chuckle)

TARA

(getting turned on)

Watching the two of y’all messing around is making me hot. Shall we retire to the boudoir? (slight ironic tone on that final word) I’ll grab the wine. Cella, you need your bag, girl?

(pause as they all transition. Optional: sound of bodies softly landing on the bed)

So… guys… how are we doing this? Who’s doing whom? And don’t get any ideas, Mark. No girl-on-girl action here. We're not in one of your videos. We’re double-teaming your ass. (laughs)(this is a double entendre, but he doesn’t know it yet)

Hey, I have an idea. Why don’t we blindfold you? It’ll be fun! We can play “Guess whose ass.” (chuckles)

(Optional: sound of fabric being tied on skin.)

OK, lie on back, babe. You have way too many clothes on. Take this shit off. (Optional: rustle of clothes being removed.) Why don't you keep your boxers on for now...

Shit, it’s hot in here. Cella, I don’t know about you, I’m stripping. (Optional: more rustling)

Oh, God! So much better. All right, loverboy... The moment of truth… Aw, look at this cock... Ooh, I love how the head of your cock is right above your waistband, dripping precum.

(chuckles) Have you been wanking off today, by yourself? Tell the truth...

Hmmm, you look ready and raring to go… mmm, lemme have a taste of that precum. Mmmmm... yummy!

CELLA

So. Where were we? Oh yeah, you were worshipping my bubble butt. Probably easiest if I ride your face, don't you agree? And this way I get to watch Tara work you over, too. (Low grunt as she situates herself.) Here, I'll even pull my panties aside for you… What do you say? Manners maketh man, after all. Mmm, you're welcome. You're a very quick study, aren't you?

Now, put that mouth to work, sweet boy… That's right, oh! That's a clever tongue you've got, do that again. Mmm, again. Fuck!

What…? Are you having a hard time breathing? (take off her panty) Okay… is that better? (playful laugh)

Mmmm, looks like Tara is treating you right down there. Damn, Tara, I haven’t seen you in action in some time. You haven’t lost it, girl. Oh my God, that’s so fucking hot!

Hey, I didn’t say you could stop eating me out, pay attention! (audible slap on his face, not too hard (yet))  
Tara, you’ve been too soft on this one.

What, you didn’t know about my girl Tara here? In college, we called her “The Velvet Whip.” Those hunky college boys never knew what she was packing in that little frame. Literally.  
You never caught a hint of this side of her? Tara, you sneak, you! (knowing chuckle, shaking her head)

God, girl, slow down. Don’t make him cum, for fuck’s sake. Night’s young yet.

TARA

(comes up for air)  
Oh shit, you’re right. I got carried away there. He does have a sweet cock though, don’t you think? Like a puppy, so eager. (sniff of laughter)

Aight, changing gears. Cella, get off the man’s face and lie on your back. Baby, flip over and get on all fours.  
That’s right… now keep your ass up and let her guide your face between her legs. Take good care of her pretty pussy now, OK? Do me proud.

Are your legs shaking?? Don’t worry! What do you think is gonna happen? Nothing but good things coming up. (teasing voice) When have I ever failed you? OK, this is going to feel… different.  
(Starts to rim him out; improvised dialogue and appreciative sounds for a few minutes.)

Oh, you've done this for me so many times... lick my ass. Relax, baby.... (moans) ohhhh, so good...

CELLA

(Grabs his head and pushes it between her legs.)  
Right there, there you go. Don't worry, I'll tell you what I want. Oh, fuck - that's right, use your tongue. Fuck me with it, come on. 

(frustrated grunt, then stern) If you think I won't grab a fistful of your hair and put you where I want you, I'm gonna invite you to think again. You can do better than that. Try again. 

(much more pleased now) Oh, that's it. I knew you just needed a little motivation. There you go, just like that. 

Mmm, yes. Do you like my hand in your hair like that? Holding you there as I grind against your face? 

Using your mouth, and your tongue, exactly how I want… Oh, I can see how much you like it. Who knew you were such a slut! (Improvise as much as you'd like to orgasm, pussy-licking instructions etc.)

(After you come, there will be a pause where you rest a moment, then reach for your harness to strap on.)

TARA

Oh baby, your ass is so slutty right now...  
Aw, look at your wet dick. It’s turning you on so much making my girl Cella cum. Good boy!  
Hey, I’m gonna have a taste… Your precum is yummy!

(she goes back to licking him a little more, but you can just hear the chink of something like a buckle sound as she harnesses up.)

Mmmm, you like that? Me sucking your dick while I play with your ass? (chuckle)

Baby… listen, your ass looks like it wants something more. You know… like mine does when you do this to me. You know what I mean. OK? Can I try?  
I swear it won’t hurt. If it does, we’ll abort. Do you want a safe word, big boy? (giggle) No? OK.

Let me get behind you. I'm just gonna work this toy in, OK? (say this sweetly)

(Starts to work the dildo into him. He doesn’t know it’s attached to her yet. She’s going slow, lots of loving encouragement improv.)

Oh yes, just relax, baby... just relax...

(spanks)  
Does that help? (spank) Does that help when I slap your butt? (spank, giggle)

Oh yes, there you go, that's just the tip.  
Oh, I can tell by how much precum you're dripping how much you're loving it.

Ah yes... mmmm, so good. That's half, baby. Yeah... (loving chuckle)

We'll have to do this more often. Mmmmm, oh yes, work your hips a bit. You're such a slut, a boy slut.

CELLA

(She’s strapped on by now as well. He’s still head down, so she guides him up so he’s truly on all fours.)

Baby, come up, come up to all fours. It'll feel better… You look like you need something in your mouth. Here, suck on my fingers. Mmmm, that’s nice. Good boy.

(after some moments) Oh, my fingers aren't quite enough, are they? You look like you need something bigger in your mouth. Try this, baby. (introduces the head of her toy cock to his lips)

That’s right… take it… mmmm, yeah, look at you… Ah, fuck! Tara, your boy is such a good little cocksucker. Oh my God, that is so fucking hot. I love hunky boys who can take it, fuck! Goddamn, look at his whore mouth sucking my cock! Mmm, you can take more than that, can't you, slutty boy? Come on, you can do it. Get my girlcock nice and wet and sloppy, yeah, like that. Now take it deeper… deeper… you gotta work on your breathing, baby. I'm sure Tara has done this for you enough that you can figure it out. There you go, that's much better, isn't it? Oh fuck, look at you, taking this cock down your throat like a good slut. This is what you needed, isn't it? Good boy.

TARA

(she’s pegging him deep now.)  
Baby… this is so good. Do you like it? Oh, sorry, you have your mouth full. Well, I can tell you like it because your cock is weeping precum. 

I'm just fucking you with my girlcock now, do you like it? Just nod if you like it.

Mmmm baby, yes... you’re allowed to cum now if you want to, as long as you keep a girl cock in your mouth, that is. You can reach down and start pulling on yourself.

I'm gonna rub my clit while I'm fucking you. Oooh.... your boy pussy is so hot... oh yeah...so good.

Mmmmm I'm so close, this is turning me on so much, oh, goddamn! (Optional: spank him a bunch if you feel like it)

Actually, baby. I'm gonna pull out just for second and I want you to roll over. Keep her girlcock in your mouth. Just carefully roll over, come on, you can do it.

Come lie on your back. I want you to pull on your cock while I fuck you.

Wait for me, I wanna come first.

You're taking this cock so good... Look at you, getting spit-roasted by two girls.... (improv to her orgasm)

(satisfied moans) Ah, fuck, that was SO good...

Make yourself come now, tug it hard. Yes! Milk your own cock (chuckles). Fuck, so hot!

Yeah, cum all over yourself, do ittt. I'm gonna count you down, from...

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... zero, cum now... oh, God... (excited moans cheering him on)

(satisfied moans and coos) Mmmm, I'm so wet, you're gonna have to clean me up later. Clean us both up.

Mmmm... so good....

CELLA

Aw, sweet boy. You can stop sucking now. (She removes her toy from his mouth, letting him breathe and relax a bit.) 

There you go, catch your breath. 

Mmm, take off this blindfold so you can see the mess you've made of yourself. 

You're gonna have to clean that up. 

(admonishing tone) Ah ah ah - with your tongue. I want to watch you lick up every drop. 

*That's* a good boy. Here, we'll all lie down. 

(The women remove their strap-ons and tuck in on either side of Mark.)  
You can rest your head on my chest, it's okay. Makes it easier for me to run my fingers through your hair. 

And Tara feels good snuggled up against your back, doesn't she? Somehow I knew you'd like being the little spoon. 

You're such a good boy, you did so well. We've got you. 

It's okay to float for a little while. We'll go again later... we have all night, after all. (Chuckles naughtily)


End file.
